Hotch's mistake
by TheyCallMeWriter
Summary: This is a response to the 2nd Bonus Song Title Prompt. The song is Can't Stop Feeling by Quensberry. What if Hotch broke up with Emily? Read to see what happens.


**A/N: This is my first story based on a song of the Song Title Prompt forum so I hope I did it right.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the song "Can't Stop Feeling" by Queensberry.**

Hotch's mistake.

"Emily, we need to talk" Hotch said to his current girlfriend. She looked up from the papers she was writing on to her left, where he was waiting for her to stand up and follow him. She put her pen down and got up. The moment she did this Hotch turned around and led the way to his office. Emily followed as she understood what those words would probably mean. He was going to break up with her.

The unit chief waited for her to enter in the room and then close the door and blinds, not wanting anyone to hear or see their conversation. He took a deep breath. What he was about to say was difficult for him but he had to and he wanted to do it rapidly. "Em, I don't believe this is going to work".

What he said didn't took her off guard but it still surprised her. Her voice went somewhere else, not wanting to be in that conversation but she still managed to say with tears forming on her eyes "Why?".

He looked down. He couldn't see her beautiful eyes as he said the words that would surely make her cry. "I don't love you anymore".

The tears present on her eyes started rolling down her cheek and she only nodded and left the office. She rushed out of the bullpen without gathering her stuff , leaving Dr. Spencer Reid confused.

She walked, well ran, towards her car; opened the door and got on the vehicle. She quickly turned on the radio hoping that with the music playing she wouldn't hear Hotch's voice in her head_, I don't love you anymore_. She tried to concentrate on the music:

_I never thought that we would ever come to this_

_You always said that we were build to last_

_I thought that we were meant to be together_

_'til the end my friend._

_Now you prove me wrong, stumbling in your acting_

_Telling me that we've grown apart oooouh_

_No, I don't wanna let you go,_

_I will do it all the same_

_but you know I can't stop feeling_

_I will make it easier_

_So I will say whatever you wanna hear,_

_But I can't stop feeling_

_I got there all my things and favorite books,_

_Alone with all the memories of you_

_Cause I will always love you after all the said and done._

_You run ooouuuh,_

_I'll be over here in case you wanna see me._

_I realize that we're meant to be_

_Ouuuho_

Great, she thought, that song depressed her even more. It said exactly what she was feeling. She was willing to do everything he asked, even if it was staying away from him. Even if it meant not tasting his lips again. She knew it didn't make any sense, considering the facts but she didn't care. She would do anything for him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Reid was still at his desk wondering what had happened to Emily to make her storm out of there like that. He reviewed everything that occurred: Hotch had interrupted her writing and asked her to go to his office. Then he closed the door and blinds so Reid didn't know what they have talked about. And not three minutes after Emily had ran out of the building with tears on her eyes and cheeks.

Then it all made sense. Reid stood up and walked with firm pace to Hotch's office. He opened the door and shut it behind him. "What did you do?" he asked to the unit chief, already knowing the answer but he wanted the boss to answer.

Hotch walked away from the window he'd be staring into since Emily had left. "Excuse me?" he said surprised hearing the tone of his youngest agent voice.

"Emily. What did you said to her that made her ran out of the building?" he asked with anger filling his voice.

"I broke up with her" the lead agent answered looking away from Reid.

"Why?!."

"I just didn't love her anymore".

"You're lying" Reid said. "You love her with all your soul. We all have seen it. You broke up with her because of something else". He waited to see if Hotch was going to reply but when he saw he wouldn't, he continued "You're afraid to lose her like you lose Haley. You're afraid that she will get hurt because of this job and that she would possibly leave you".

"And what if it happens Reid?" he whispered.

"It won't. She knows how to take care of herself. You should know that." Spencer took a deep breath as he tried to control the anger he was feeling towards the man in front of him. "I know that you didn't mean what you said so I recommend that you go after her now. Cause I swear Hotch, if she is unhappy I will make you more unhappy. I know I don't talk to people like this. I know I'm totally out of my personality but this is what happens when someone hurts the people I care about, especially Emily. She's like a big sister to me. So, Hotch, go find her right now and undo the huge mistake you have done".

The dark haired man nodded as he realized his error and rushed out of the office and out of the building. Reid smiled and went back to his desk knowing that they would thank him after the mistake was corrected.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Aaron was standing on the sidewalk as he thought about the places where Emily would go. Her apartment, no. Coffee, of course not. A park, yes! When they went out on their first date he had take her after dinner to the Millbrook Park to walk a little. That the place where she would possibly be. He ran to his car and jumped in. He started the engine and drove as fast as the law allows. When he got there he quickly spotted her sitting on a bench not to far from where he was standing and he made his way to her.

"Emily" he called as he caught his breath. The woman didn't look at him so he sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry" he started knowing that she wouldn't forgive him that easily. "I didn't mean what I said. I do love you. With all my heart. I said I didn't because I'm afraid to lose you while we're doing our jobs and now I know I was wrong. It doesn't matter if we are together or not for it to happen. The important part that I just realized is that if it's going to happen to any of us then we need to spend our time together. I'm truly sorry about what I said. I hope you can forgive me".

The brunette lifted her head and said with tears on her eyes "I do forgive you even though I'm not completely sure that you're telling the truth about you loving me".

"There's only one way to prove it". He leaned towards her and gave her a soft but full with passion kiss. They separated when oxygen became a priority and hugged each other tightly.

"I do believe you now".

_No, I don't wanna let you go,_

_I will do it all the same_

_but you know I can't stop feeling._

_I will make it easier_

_So I will say whatever you wanna hear,_

_But I can't stop feeling_

_No, I don't wanna let you go_

_I don't wanna let you go_


End file.
